


The New Brother

by poicale



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s04e19 Jump the Shark, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 06:30:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20755880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poicale/pseuds/poicale
Summary: Meeting their half-brother probably wasn’t the weirdest thing that had ever happened to them, but it was one of the most unsettling.  Sam and Dean discuss the newest member of the family.





	The New Brother

Dean flopped on the bed, watching Sam move around the room getting ready for bed, “So, Adam.”

“Yeah,” Sam seemed to stuff his dirty clothes into the duffel with more force than usual.

“Weird, huh?”

“Yeah.”

Dean scrubbed his hand over his face. Meeting his half-brother probably wasn’t the weirdest thing that had happened to him, but it was one of the most unsettling. Finding out their dad had…well…he didn’t want to imagine their dad having sex, thank you very much, but more than that, the fact he’d behaved…normally? He’d sheltered this boy from the demons and nightmares when he hadn’t bothered to do that with Dean, or Sam, that was what was causing Dean’s heart to hurt.

“He looks like Dad, doesn’t he? Looks like us?” 

“Yeah,” Sam answered again.

“Dude, you’re the sharing one, why the hell don’t you want to talk about this?”

“Yeah, he’s hot, what do you want me to say?” Sam’s voice pitched high, his arms flung out like he always did when he was upset.

“I didn’t say he was hot,” Dean sat up, “You think he’s hot?”

“Don’t you?” 

“He’s...” Dean thought of the kid, he looked like a Winchester and Winchesters were good looking. Dean had always been aware, and proud, of that fact. “Winchester genes, man.” He finally answered.

“So, you do think he’s hot!” 

“I never said that.”

“Fine. Whatever.”

“I don’t know what’s got your panties in a bunch, Samantha, but unless you’re going to tell me, I’m going to consider this conversation over because I had a difficult enough day without fighting with you over God knows what.”

It was silent, and Dean didn’t need to look to know Sam had his brooding and pensive look (Damn Chuck for putting that phrase in his head) on his face. Dean stood, going into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

“There are documented cases of people who meet, but they don’t know they’re related, and they feel an overwhelming sexual attraction, they might even have sex, before they know they’re related. And…”

“You think I’m gonna bang this kid?” Dean leaned against the doorjamb.

Sam’s mouth twisted down.

“So then shouldn’t I be worried about  _ you _ banging the kid?”

“Stop calling him a kid, he’s 18.”

“He is a kid.” Dean spit and rinsed his toothbrush, “The things he knows, or doesn’t know, he’s like a baby compared to us.”

“He’s the baby of the family,” Sam said quietly.

Dean finished brushing his teeth, trying to figure out where Sam’s brain was going with all this. He walked back into the main room where Sam had gotten under the covers. Dean stripped down and got into the bed, pulling Sam back against him.

“You gonna tell me what your freaky brain is thinking?”

“Nothing.”

“It’s not nothing, not when it’s got you so tense it’s like you’ve got a stripper pole for a spine.”

“D’you, he,” Sam huffed, “Just, if you’re going to do something, tell me, all right?”

“Like, if I’m going to sleep?”

“No! If you’re going to, with Adam,” Sam lowered his voice, “I just, I want to know.”

“If I,” Dean snorted out a laugh, “If I want to have sex with Adam?”

“Don’t laugh at me! You already,  _ we _ have sex, it’s not like some taboo has stopped you before, and there are cases, Dean, so, I don’t think it’s unreasonable for me to—”

“Don’t other cases prove we shouldn’t be having this relationship? That Western mark-“

“Westermark,” Sam corrected.

“Yeah, that, so if that didn’t stop us, what makes you think I’m gonna follow that other pattern?”

Sam shrugged.

“Are you…are you worried?” Dean leaned up so he could see Sam’s face, Sam’s face that Sam was currently pressing into the pillow so Dean couldn’t see it. “You’re worried? You know, you know how I feel about you.”

Sam’s reply was muffled by the pillow and Dean couldn’t understand it.

“I’m gonna help you suffocate yourself in a minute if you don’t tell me what you just said.”

“He’s your brother too,” Sam snapped before he hid his face in the pillow again.

Dean stared at the back of Sam’s head for a long moment before he poked Sam’s side, hard, causing him to yelp. “Sammy, you’re the only brother I wanna get freaky with.”

“You’re such a jerk,” Sam tried to wiggle out of Dean’s hold.

“Bitch,” Dean held fast. He nuzzled the spot behind Sam’s ear that always made him melt. It took seven kisses there, along with some murmured words that Dean would deny later, before he felt Sam’s spine relax, molding against the curve of Dean’s body. 

“Me too.”

“Me too, what?” Dean asked as Sam shifted around to face him

“You’re the only brother I want to get freaky with too,” Sam said softly, his hand reaching to tug on Dean’s amulet. 

“Nice how that works out.” Dean grinned, running his hand up and down Sam’s side. “So, you wanna?”

“No hickies.” Sam tilted his neck away as Dean leaned in.

“Right, don’t want to give Adam any ideas.”

“Dean!” Sam shoved at him, “You’re such a dick!”

Dean laughed, “All right, all right, Sammy, come here,” he pulled Sam back into his arms, “I’m sorry, I just couldn’t resist. You’re spun so tight about this.”

“I knew you’d tease me,” Sam muttered, biting Dean’s shoulder sharply.

“What’ve I always told you?” Dean tugged Sam’s hair until Sam looked at him. “You and me, right? Doesn’t matter about anyone else. You and me.”

Sam exhaled slowly, his hands hot on Dean’s back.

“You’ll always be my baby,” Dean murmured.


End file.
